ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
True Guertena Exhibit
The True Guertena Exhibit is a bonus room that was introduced in the 1.04 update of Ib. The room allows the player to view all of the paintings and sculptures seen throughout the game. The player must have examined a named work for it to be added to the exhibit, and Ib must know that work's true name by having Garry help her understand any word that she can't understand alone. Any missing exhibits will be represented in the gallery by an empty plaque. In the True Guertena Exhibit, Ib starts off at the reception area. In the top right corner of the room, there will be a music note structure; interacting with it will bring up a music selection of all the Ib background music tracks. The player can input certain numbers in order to select the preferred music track. The selected music track will become the background music for the True Guertena Exhibit. If Ib ascends the stairs, she will end up in a room with ten colored doors. In the first row, the door colors are, in order, blue, green, yellow and then red. In the second row, the door colors are, in order, grey, purple, brown and then orange. The final two doors at the back are cyan and black. These doors contain artworks corresponding to the areas of the same color encountered in the cursed gallery. If the player had obtained the Together, Forever ending before, then Mary can also be seen wandering around the room with all the doors. If Ib talks to her, she would ask what Ib wanted to be when she grew up. Mary will then state that she wants to be a princess or an artist when she grows up. From the reception area, heading down or to the right will bring Ib to the rest of the True Guertena Exhibit, where Guertena's works from the Guertena Art Gallery are displayed. Throughout this part of the gallery, Ib can also interact with Garry (if the player had obtained the Promise of Reunion ending before), Ib's Father (if the player had obtained the Forgotten Portrait ending before), and Ib's Mother (if the player had obtained the Memory's Crannies ending before). In order to complete the main areas of the True Guertena Exhibit, Ib must have explored the dark gallery (before returning to the real world via the Fabricated World mural) with Garry in her company so that he can assist her with learning the names of exhibits that Ib herself cannot understand. Guertena's Artworks Blue Door Creations The blue door corresponds to the Blue Area, the very first area that Ib finds herself in after entering the cursed gallery. *Red Rift Painting *Deranged Lady Painting *Blue Rift Painting *The Geometrical Fish Green Door Creations The green door corresponds to the Green Area, where a sign warns the player to "beware the edges." *A painting of a Ladybug *A painting of a Bee *A painting of a Butterfly *A painting of a Spider *A painting of an Ant *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Last Chapter *Epilogue Yellow Door Creations The yellow door corresponds to the Yellow Area, where Ib had to assemble the Fish Key. *Apple Born of a Tree *A painting of the Moon *Sinister Painting *Red Slash Mark *A Bust *Statues *Lips *A painting of a Red Rose *Wooden Fish Head *Wooden Fish Tail *Wooden Apple *Apple-less tree *Stick Figure Painting *A music note painting *Red palm *Spitting Picture *A Chef's Talent *Liars *Hanging Dolls *The Process of Execution Red Door Creations The red door corresponds to the Red Area, where Ib first meets Garry. *Forsaken Shelter Under Cloth *Eternal Blessing *Abstract Art *Peacock Pattern *Ah *Uh *Heartbeat *Soul-Sapping Throng *Breath *Heart Wounds *Smoking Gentlemen Grey Door Creations The grey door corresponds to the grey area. *A painting of coffee and cake *A painting of some scenery *Grieving Bride *Grieving Groom *A painting of some large ice *A painting of a girl *Grieving Bride's Left Arm *Grieving Bride's Right Arm *Flower-eating Painting *A painting of eyedrops *Unbalanced Box *Heart in Custody *Couple *A painting of a white snake *Untitled *Feeling *Puzzle *Melancholy *Wine Sofa Violet Door Creations The violet door corresponds to the Violet Area, where the player plays the game in Garry's perspective after separating from Ib and Mary. *Red Button *Green Button *Blue Button *Milk Puzzle *The Force of Quarrel *Depths *Strained Ear *Juggling *Marvelous Night *Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night *Fishing Hook *Flowers of Jealousy *Red Eyes (both variations) *Separation *A painting of a violet fish Brown Door Creations The brown door corresponds to the Brown Area, where the player plays the game in Ib's perspective, with Mary accompanying her, after separating from Garry. *Fisherman *A Lone Keyhole *Lady with her Umbrella *Heavenly Thread *Fallen Star *Bashful Glance *Skin and Scales *Tattletale *Clown *Aspiration *Illusion *An unnamed painting of a Brown Fish Orange Door Creations The orange door corresponds to the Orange Area, the first area of the Dungeon that Ib (possibly accompanied by Garry) finds herself in after descending a flight of stairs in the dark reception area. *A painting of balls *A painting of a book *A painting of a shark *A painting of tea *A painting of an anthill *Queen of High Society *A Spectacle of Blood *A Place Out of Reach *Beyond Halcyon Skies *Overfilled Night Sky *Malice's True Form *Prelude to Wine *Owl-Night Man *Hard-to-Wake Man *Mistake *Light Within the Canvas *Stubborn Twins *Stirred Up *Concealed Secret *Truant Seconds Hand *Deja Vu *A large sleeping snake Cyan Door Creations The cyan door corresponds to the Cyan Area, the second area of the Dungeon where Ib has to assemble the Guertena painting in order to proceed to the next area. *Flexible Stone *Tryst After Death *Drinking in the Night *Cycloptic Smile *Place of Warmth *Flowers Without Color *Incomplete Youth *Insomnia Coffin *Mayhem of Color *Guertena *Birth of the Copernicus Revolution *The Beauty of Blanc (secret room) *Three Crows and Five Fish (secret room) *Peep (secret room) *Annulated Woman (secret room) *Jewel Box of Temptation (secret room) Black Door Creations The black door corresponds to the Black Area, the final area of the Dungeon that holds the key to the True Guertena Exhibit the first time the player completes the Dungeon and where the exit back to the dark gallery is located. *Final Stage *Mary *Forgotten Portrait Main Gallery Display The main gallery corresponds to the Guertena Art Gallery, the gallery in the real world that Ib explores before becoming victim to the cursed gallery's intentions. Category:Areas Category:Bonus Areas